Another Tragedy
by cleopatra1
Summary: Sometimes love is just a tragedy, Nem. Aftermath and a note posted. Please respond after reading the author's note!
1. Default Chapter

I forever disclaim!  
  
Dear everyone,  
Please forgive me, but I can no longer take it. The girl you use to know is dead, she died when she found out she had cancer.  
To the Quartermaines- You took me in as an orphan, and helped me through all the hard times, for that I want to thank you. Ned and Jax when you saved me from ending it when I was high, it was I'm sorry to say, a waste.  
To my friends: You were the greatest friends anybody could ask for, but we grew up, we moved on.  
As a last request I don't want you to grieve and think of the good times. This was no one's fault, let me explain. I have never told anyone about my father, so as the end of the Bowen family, I guess now is the time. My dad was suicidal throughout his life, for it is genetic. When I was born I was 6 months old, diagnosed with Leukemia, and my mom fell into coma. It was a breaking point for him, he thought he lost everything worth living for. He took his car and drove it off a bridge. No one knew, it was hard to talk about, guess I'm like him after all.  
Zander, I love you, but I'm not in love with you. My heart belongs, or belonged to Nickolas, it always has.  
I've made this longer than suppose to, so I'll end it here.  
Goodbye and love,  
  
Emily Just as Emily put down the pen she saw the light.  
  
Nickolas received the news, he didn't speak, nor did he do anything, but leave. He went to his old cottage. This was where his soulmate committed suicide and lived for a little. He read the letter a million times, she loved him. Loved, keyword. Why hadn't his love been enough for her to live? He didn't understand. Why didn't he tell her that he loved her one more time? He needed answers, he had to follow her. He took a hidden gun from the desk and thought for a second, without another thought a sound of a gunshot was heard throughout Port Charles.  
  
Should I do an aftermath? 


	2. aftermath

Aftermath  
  
Author's note: If you read Nemfan32's fan review, what they mostly said is true. I apologize for those mistakes, just keep in mind I am an idiot, with no common sense whatsoever. So without further-I- do here is the aftermath, dedicated to Nemfan32 because they so wanted an aftermath.  
  
A few days later the headlines read "Heiress and Heir Commit Suicide." While the families grieved, the papers made money from people who were surprisingly interested in the story. Out of an autopsy it was confirmed Emily's cancer finally got her, and Nickolas a gunshot to the head. Now they lay in two separate coffins, waiting to be placed in the ground, side by side. The Cassadines were shocked to learn what Nickolas had done. Well, not his estranged wife. Stefan felt guilt overcome him. The Quartermaine's, much to Port Charles citizens' shock, was quiet. The heat of their family was gone. Almost of all of Port Charles attended the funerals, including two hooded strangers who just arrived in Port Charles. Everyone spoke and talked of the good times, some mentioned signs neither showed. At the end Alexis and Kristina was leaving when Lydia ran to her. "Alexis, wait! How am I going to get my money?" Lydia called. "Lydia, your husband just died and all you can think of is yourself as usual." "Well, you're a lawyer! I need the money", what Alexis just said just bounced off her. "No, Lydia, you don't. You need to learn the importance of life. Besides your grandfather's will says you needed an heir to get the money, so the money goes to charity." Alexis explained. "What if I have Stefan's child?" Lydia pressed on. "Lydia the will directly states you needed to have Nickolas's child, not just a Cassadine." "What am I suppose to do then?" Lydia whined. This was the final straw to Alexis's nerves. "Listen you little slut! I'm beginning to think that Nickolas dying is a good thing. I wouldn't be surprised you're the one that drove him to it! I'm glad you never had a child! You just pass them off as toys to get what you want, now hear this. You'll never get the money, ever!" Alexis's yelling, getting attention from everyone else. Gripping Kristina Alexis left, sensing what she said was true even to her. Back at the graves Lucky stared at the tombstones of his friends.  
Nickolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine  
1981-2003  
Good friend, brother, son and nephew  
And  
Emily Bowen Quartermaine  
1983-2003  
Beloved throughout her young life  
  
Lucky sighed; they use to be best friends. Him, Liz, Nick, and Em. Emily was right, they moved on, grown up. Without each other. Liz and him was what were left of the fab four. He looked over at the Quartermaines. Emily was really the heart of the family, he realized. Zander left town after finding out about Emily's death. The Corinthos' family was huddled in a corner. Jason and Courtney had left when it all was too much and he started crying. There wasn't a person here who didn't care for either Emily or Nickolas. He wondered what Port Charles would do without their two prized citizens. The two hooded figures watched everyone and promised they'd be back and left without a word. 


End file.
